


Double Danger

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Also Henry has superpowers, Charlotte is captain man's sidekick, F/M, Girl Danger, Might change to teen and up audiences, More villains show up, So captain man needs more help, more of that later, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Charlotte Bolton lives a secret life as Girl Danger, Captain Man's sidekick. Swellview has never been safer since she's joined him.  Until now.More and more villains have been appearing in the city, and it's too much for just the two of them.Ray suggests getting more help. Charlotte is against it because she can handle this.She cannot handle this.Ray puts an add in the paper for the store, Junk and Stuff that hides their lair. Whoever shows up, if they pass initiation they can join the team.What happens when new kid in town, Henry Hart shows up and screws up Charlotte's emotions?What happens when this kid turns out to not be your average kid?





	Double Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I know that summary sounds so... ridiculously cliche but you gotta stick with me on this.

The day after they lose a fight to some bad guys, Charlotte Bolton is chilling in the man cave, waiting for Ray to show up with whatever was so urgent that she had to cut class for it. 

She checks her wrist watch, which thankfully dosen't just show holograms or her boss, but also tells the time. "Come on Ray, I'm missing Algebra for this." She mutters. 

The Tubes, as she and Ray call them, start humming and a few seconds later Ray shoots down one and walks out, dusting his clothes off. 

"Remind me to tell Schwoz to clean the tubes. I think a bird got sucked in". 

"Ray!".

He turns to her, raising an eyebrow and pulling out his phone. "What?"

"I'm supposed to be at school right now! So could you please tell me what was so important that it couldn't wait until study hall?".

"Did I say to rush here immediately?". He says, scrolling through something on his phone. Charlotte digs hers out. "Your text literally says, 'get here immediately I have big news!'".

"Oh". Ray at least has the sense to look bashful. "Did I say that? I meant come whenever it's not that important".

"Ray!". She growls. "You better tell me whatever it is you had to tell me right this second or I swear I will tell Schwoz it was you who blew up his favorite toaster!".

"Okay okay!". He holds his hands up in surrender. "So you know how things have been a bit... hectic? More baddies, more crime, less winning. For us anyway". He said giving a slight shrug. 

"I assume your talking about our butts getting kicked in that fight yesterday and the day before that and last week and-".

"Yes, Charlotte I get it!". He throws his hands up in frustration. "But anyways I was thinking....".

"Yes?". Charlotte pushes him. 

"that we...". "Ray get to the point or I'm gonna be late for Chemistry".

“I’m pausing for dramatic effect, Char”. He huffs But continues nonetheless.

"I'm hiring extra help!". 

"What!". Charlotte shouts, springing off the couch. 'This cannot be happening!' She thinks. "We don't need help! With my brains and your strength and powers we got this. We just... we're in a slump".

He gives her a look. "Yes, but if we have this slump any longer all the villains in Swellview will catch on and could become unstoppable".

Charlotte frowns. "You don't really think that could happen... do you? They can't be that smart".

"Yeah some of them are really dumb". Ray trails off as they both nod in agreement. 

"But it's already done. Whether we want to admit or not we need more help". He twiddled his fingers. "And I may have already put an ad in the paper". He holds out a newspaper and I snatch it and quickly flip to the job advertisement page. 

'Need a job? Need nine dollars an hour for working at a pawn shop? Love antiques? Come work at Junk and Stuff! Looking for one employee must be over the age of thirteen'.

She balls the paper up and tosses it over her shoulder with a huff. 

"You know that there are several copies it wasn't just on that one newspaper?".

She crosses her arms and walks over to plunk back on the couch. "Fine. But I don't like this. What if some old guy signs up? Or someone evil?". She doesn’t give him time to respond as she continues. “How are we gonna determine if they’re hero material. What if they’re weird? What if we tell them and they tell our secret? What if-“.

"Than we'll deal with it". Ray assured, cutting her off. He gives a smile. 

"But Ray-". Ray sits across from her. "Look Charlotte I don't like this as much as you do. Captain man works alone. But look how much better things have gotten with you working with me. Keep an open mind".

He ruffles her hair as he passes by, and she hears the rush of the tubes and Ray's voice shouting 'Bird!'.

There's a small scuffle and then silence. 

After a moment she sighs. "I better go or I'll be late for science class".

And with that she trudges to the elevator to get out and get to school.

-/-

"Class we have a new student today, so be nice". Our teacher, Ms.Brown, opens the door revealing a shy looking boy. 

He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that scan over the classroom nervously. He looks to the floor as the teacher introduces him. 

I realize jarringly that the seat next to me is empty. 'She's gonna put him next to me’. I can already see her smiling at me. The only other place to sit is in the back of the room and Ms.Brown is way too nice to put him there. 

"This is Henry Hart. Henry you can sit next to Charlotte over there". She points to me and I try to smile at him though I’m sure it comes off as nervous. 

He smiles back and walks over and sits down at the desk next to me. 

"Now where were we?". Ms. Brown continues with the lesson on molecules and I try to not zone out. 

The bell finally rings and I grab my backpack, putting my notebook inside as I quickly rush out of the classroom. 

"Wait!". I hear as I stop near my locker down the hall. The new kid- Harry?- leans against the locker next to hers slightly out of breath. "I... was... chasing you...you are really... fast.". He huffs out. 

"Oh... sorry?". ‘I guess fighting all that crime has made me speedier than I thought’. I shrug, shutting my locker as I start walking towards the lunch room and he follows me. "Did you need something?".

"Oh". He has the nerve to look bashful. "Ms. Brown said if I needed anything ask you. She said that your, uh really smart".

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt his cheeks dusted with pink. 'Oh god he's blushing' she realizes and quickly turns so that he can't see the blush on her cheeks. Her skin is dark enough to hide it but still. 'Why was she blushing?He'd started this whole thing'.

"W-whatever. You can sit with me for lunch I guess".

They sit at the table and he tries several times to strike up a conversation but her mind isn't in it. She'd still thinking of her work situation.

"Charlotte?".

She looks up. "Oh sorry. What were you saying Harry?".

"It's Henry”. He corrects.” And I was wondering if you knew any places I could get a job?".

She tries to not look alarmed. "No. I mean I'm sure there's some places but it's been pretty full around here. Try looking online. But avoid the newspaper. They never have good jobs there". She lies. 

He nods and smiles at her, making her feel only a tiny bit guilty. 

They lapse into silence and she keeps looking up to glare at him when she finds him occasionally staring at her. 

No. It strikes her that he's studying her. And she hates being studied. Studied means finding weakness and weakness is something she can't afford. 

"What are you looking at!". She hisses and abruptly stands, taking her tray and sitting at a table alone. 

‘It's not his fault that I still couldn't find a solution to my problem at work’. She thinks grumpily. ‘It's just... he keeps taking my mind off of my problems and if he keeps doing that I'll never solve it!’

-/-

As soon as school is over she storms over to ‘Junk n Stuff’. "Hey Schwoz". She says grumpily as she waits for the elevator to come up.

"Hey Charlotte. Tip, try to give Ray a break. He's been pretty stressed. And you do need the extra help". 

She scoffs. "He got to you too? I swear I've got bad luck today". He’s used to her bad attitude so he just grins and goes back to whatever ‘Schwoz thing’ he’s doing. 

She waves as she travels down the elevator and let's out a scream at the bottom. 

"What is HE doing here?". She shouts, point a finger at one Henry Hart who doesn't look surprised find her there. 

"Ah, Charlotte. This is Henry. He told me he goes to your school". He claps a hand on his shoulder. 

Henry nods. "Yeah I know Charlotte". 

Ray grins. "What? No way". 

Henry nods. "Yes way". 

Ray shrugs. "Small world am I right?". 

Henry laughs. "You are right my man. ''Tis a small world".

"Would you guys stop acting all chummy and explain what some random new kid is doing here". Charlotte says, still somewhat shocked. 

"Well Henry came here while he was biking around town looking for a job, and walked in here and I was like 'You seem like a good kid wanna job?'and he was like 'yeah' so-".

"I figured that happened. But you just brought him to the Man-Cave without any background checks? Or without knowing if he'll blab our secrets!".

"Well Charlotte, maybe I thought this through". Ray says, frowning at her. "I know you don't like this idea but you could be a bit more open-minded".

Charlotte sighs. "I'm sorry... it's just... I feel like your replacing me".

"Charlotte". Ray says, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I would never replace you. No one could take your place".

"Besides I didn't tell him that you were Girl Danger. He only thinks I know Captain Man". Ray whispers with a chuckle. 

Charlotte grins. "Well if he's smart enough to figure it out than maybe... he's smart enough to work here".

The beaming smile Ray gives her is enough to make her think that maybe this won't go horribly wrong. "So Henry. Since your here why don't I give you the tour?".

He gives Charlotte that smile that makes her legs feel wobbly and she finds herself uncontrollably smiling back. 

"So". Henry starts as she shows him around. "Why are you here?". She tries not to look nervous. "I'm... kinda of his assistant. I find out where the baddies are and who they baddies are". She says which isn't a lie. 

He nods as though he completely understands. 

"So, you do realize that this is Captain Man's Man-Cave, right?".

His nods but she dosen't miss the way his breath catches with excitement. "Yeah. Where is he anyway?".

"Uh... out. Fighting crime if course?". She's lucky he's so distracted by looking around the lair that he dosen't question her answer and just nods absentmindedly. 

"Schwoz runs in. "Guys! Trouble downtown, you gotta go now!".

Ray nods. "Schwoz watch Henry. He pops a gumball and switches into Captain Man mode with a bright transformation. "Ray! He's right there!". She points at Henry, who's staring at Ray- well Captain Man- with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide as saucers. She waves a hand infront of his face and he lets out a strangled squeak, and gives Ray a pointed look. 

"Don't worry he'll be fine". Ray pulls a canister of something from his toolbelt and spritzes it in Henry's face. Henry blinks before his eyes flutter shut and he collapses back, luckily being caught by Schwoz who simply pulls him onto a couch. 

"Ray! What did you do!". This is way too much stress for one day, if she keeps shouting like this she’s sure her voice will go out. He waves her off. "It's fine Charlotte. Just a little knock-out gas". 

She gives him a look and he folds. "Okay don't worry. He'll only be out for an hour or so. Now pop your gumball, and lets go!".

She sighs but nonetheless pops a superpowered gumball from the canister in her pocket and grins as she transforms into her costume. 

She hurried over to where Ray is standing under a tube and joins him to the one next to it. 

"Up the tube!". They shout in sync and they shoot up the pipes, ready to fight whatever trouble awaits them.


End file.
